kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Choi
Nina Choi (born in February 8, 2000) is a dancer at Project 21 and is the older sister of Abbey and Gwen Choi. Dances Solos Eternal Flame - 2011 * 1st overall power 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California Broken Swan - 2013 * 5th overall intermediate 12-14 solo - KAR in Pomona, California Pull of the Moon - 2013 Then You Looked At Me - 2014 * 1st overall elite 12-14 solo - KAR in Redondo Beach, California * 3rd overall teen diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in San Diego, California * 4th overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Do You Wanna Dance - 2014 * unknown scoring - Showbiz Talent Competition Addicted to You - contemporary - 2015 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Escondido, California * unknown scoring - The Dance Awards Nationals in New York City, New York * 1st overall elite 12-14 solo - KAR in Redondo Beach, California Only Fault - 2015 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Escondido, California * unknown scoring - The Dance Awards Nationals in New York City, New York * 1st overall elite 12-14 solo - KAR Live in Anaheim, California Run - 2015 Crazy in Love - jazz - choreographed by Molly Long - 2016 * 1st overall senior competitive solo - MOVE Dance Competition in Riverside, California Violence - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett - 2016 * 1st overall teen solo - West Coast Dance Explosion in Long Beach, California * 5th overall teen solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Ontario, California * 5th overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California Duets Run - lyrical (with Maclean Frey) - 2015 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada Groups with Dance Precisions Cell Block Tango - musical theater (with Abbey Choi, Linzey Guerra, Lilah Haye, Scarlett Schoonmaker, and others) - 2015 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall elite 15-19 line - KAR in Redondo Beach, California Gone - lyrical (with Abbey Choi, Peyton Heitz, Brianna Racewicz, Ava Siniscalchi, and others) - 2015 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Escondido, California Pieces Form the Whole - lyrical (with Abbey Choi, Linzey Guerra, Lilly Haye, Scarlett Schoonmaker, and others) - 2015 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall elite 15-19 large group - KAR in Redondo Beach, California Wailing Wall Prayers - lyrical (with Linzey Guerra, Lilah Haye, Scarlett Schoonmaker, and others) - 2015 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall elite 15-19 small group - KAR in Redondo Beach, California with Project 21 Dangerous Woman - jazz - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Los Angeles, California Dance Titles *Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2014 *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2014 with "Then You Looked at Me" *Regional NUVO Teen Female Breakout Artist 2016 *Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2016 External Links *Twitter *Instagram Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Project 21 dancers Category:Choi Sisters